


Plan

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Marriage, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordsmarried, replace, decision. Theme week:Tradition.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Plan

“You’re saying, on top of an actual wedding, we have to get werewolf married, too?” Stiles ran an anxious hand through his knotted hair.

Derek sighed. “We don’t have to make the decision now--” Stiles groaned, interrupting his fiancé. 

“ _Dear Alpha Hale_ ,” Stiles recited, “ _it has been brought to our attention that you have chosen a_ human _mate and, per Pack Tradition, must go through the proper--_ ” Derek snagged the paper before he could finish and Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s chest. 

“This doesn’t replace the wedding, just… adds to it?” Derek said, unsure. 

“I hate you.” He didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
